Wallpack (also known as “wall pack”) lighting fixtures are known in the prior art. Wallpack lighting fixtures are typically single enclosed housings configured for wall mounting with generally downward light throw. Examples of such designs may be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. D747,533, U.S. Design Pat. No. D691,320 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D653,377.
Typically, wallpack designs are not provided with configurability. In addition, a typical wallpack design requires the use of two installers, particularly during wiring; one installer to support a portion of the housing and the second installer to complete the necessary electrical connections.